Diary Havoc
by Ruiki and Daimien Sin
Summary: Hiei goes around and collects the Spirt Detective's diaries.
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note:  
  
Ruiki: Hiya! Daimien Sin and me decided to join forces and create a penname and fanfic together.^ ^ Oh, and we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(April 6, 2004)  
  
Dear Dairy,  
  
Today is the day I, Kuwabara Kazuma, will pound Urameshi into the pavement (R: tsk, tsk, silly Kuwabaka. Isn't it the other way around?) Shorty is acting weirder that usual. He's probably just jealous that I got to Yukina before he did (R: eww, the sick bastard).  
  
  
  
Hey diary, what do ya think? Diary? DIARY! WHY WON'T YA ANSWER! I am the toughest guy at sarashiki jr. high! I will kick your ass![preceeds to kick diary] [falls on ass] owie!  
  
  
  
Eikichi pissed on me today, it was all warm and stuff, i think I liked it. today I finally wacked offto a picture of yukina with her shirt off...I think i will do that now...[eikichi preceeds to shoot himself in the head]  
  
(:D ha ha you stupid asshole!!!)  
  
As Kuwabara was sitting on his ass, wacking off, Yusuke kicked through the door.  
  
"URAMESHI!! Don't you know how to knock?" shouted Kuwabara, as he quickly shoved his super-small winkie into his pants.  
  
"I know how, but being me and all, I am too lazy to lift up my hand," he said lazily while 'lifting up his hand' to pick his ear.  
  
"OH! So your to lazy to pick up your hand, but not your foot! Urumeshi! You knocked down my door!" At this point, Kuwabara was right in Yusukes face.  
  
Kurama, who was behind Yusuke the whole time, thought, 'This is getting us nowhere."  
  
By this time, Kuwabara and Yusuke were rolling on the floor trying to choke each other. hiei entered the room and saw the pic of his sister with her shirt off. " I am going to kill you, you stupid bastard!!!" said hiei, unshething his katana.  
  
As Hiei brought down the death blow, Kurama stepped in and pushed Kuwabara outa the way and did'nt get hurt in the prosses. Hiei saw the diary sitting on the floor and, before any one saw and placed it in his cloak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Sup? Please read and review. Also, don't forget to read our other fanfics on the pennames Daimien Sin and Ruiki (different ones) 


	2. Hiei's Discovery

Authors Notes:  


****

**Daimien**: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

**

* * *

**

****

**Diary Havoc**

****

**Chapter 2**

****

**_Hiei's Discovery_**

  
Hiei sat under the tree that is his sleeping quarters for this evening. He   
took out the diary and flicked it open, scanning the contents.

_Dear diary, _

__

_I am going to see the new Carebear movie. I told Yusuke that I was going to   
just stay home. I was shaving my privates when Yusuke came in last night. I   
hope he didn't see me..._

"Interesting and yet, disgusting. What is this 'diary' but a mere reflection of   
what pathetic ningens are thinking..." He paused for a second. "I wonder if Yusuke has one..."

With that thought, he jumped down from the tree in search of our   
favorite spirt detective. He stopped at his destination, Yusuke's house. He jumped   
onto a tree and through is window.

On the desk sat Yusukes diary in all it's wonderous glory. 

'This is interesting' thought Hiei as he grabbed the diary.  
It seems there is something worth steeling in the ningenkai after all.  
He flipped open the diary and read:

_Dear diary,_

__

_I am in love with Yukina, but I know Kuwabara likes her... last night I   
took her to the movies and right in the middle of the Carebears movie she started   
making out with me! I think I saw Kuwabara at the movies. Whoa... better stop there._

Hiei snapped the book shut, a murderous glint tinted his dark red orbs. His body shoke with rage as the thought of Yusuke and Yukina... together. OH! THE HORROR!

"Urameshi and Yukina!!" He shouted to the sky. " I forbid it." With that, he   
jumped out of Yusuke's window and headed towards Kurama's house. 'Maybe he   
has one of these 'diaries'. He might know more about Urameshi and Yukina.'

With that thought in mind, he raced to Kurama's house, hoping to get him to cough up some answers.

* * *

****

**Ruiki**: Second chapter done. Sorry it took so long. Kinda short, but we will try to make it longer.


	3. turn the page by daimien

hello all! this is Daimien. I took the liberty to finish this chapter for Ruiki (aka hiei jaganshi's wife...) because I havent heard from her in awhile (plus I havent been much of a help with the story). She has been buisy doing some of her new storys. you all should check them out! I havent had my computer for awhile, so as to what her current projects are, I really couldn't say. oh, yes and I just got a new CD from AFI called sing the sorrow. I think in my opinion, that you should check it out! I originally wasent going tocontinue particepateing in makeing this story, so show your appriciation by sending in a big fat check! uhh! I mean review eny who.. I dont know how ruiki would start the chappy, but I am going to start it this way... I am sad to say that the reason I am doing this chapter is because I am kinda tryin' to appologize to Ruiki for my total laCK of participation and contrubuting to this story..TT...I am so sorry formy horrid ways.(daimienfeels really bad) ho ho! There is good news though!! you see, I hate how short my chapters are, so I am aiming toward longer lasting chapters and an everlasting effect upon my readers.( Daimien: can you tell that I took proper english over the summer?) eny who, we left off with hiei reading human kurama's diary..(Daimien:ohhh, now I remember!) hiei had discovered h. kurama's (thats what we will call him from now on) dirty little secret(Daimien: yea, right! You know he felt the same!). Here is the story!

'Ugh!' hiei thought as he slamed the book closed. He thought about the way h. kurama treated him, and how he never thought about him as anything but a friend! how blind he must have been! He couldent help but read another page from the leather bound book.

_Dear diary, _

_I love Hiei because he is uber-hott. I want to love him long. I wonder how big his butt really is... he is the only thing i think about whenever I think about guys. Mayby I am a sexaholic... But only for hiei. I love the way his hair spikes like jagged rocks, just waiting for someone to fall on them and meet there bloody demise._

_His ruby eyes make me feel like burning in passionate flames. I love his pale skin and his hard chest. the way he always seems to be hideing feelings that none should have to bear. I want to feel his pain inside of me like the sea over the beach. I need him so much. _

_I think I may burst with his mear touch. I need his arms around me... I need hiei. I wish he would touch me... just once, to see how it feels. I want his arms around me, shakeing me violently, only to have him to myself so we would make up._

_I want him to tell me that he loves no one the way he loves me..._

_I wish I were his wreched sister, she gets all of his attention. I want to wrap my hands around her small neck and kill her like she killed mine and hiei's love._

_and when the police ask why I did it, I will say,"She broke my heart, so I broke her neck."_

_I love hiei and all the velocity of him... but I daresay that I won't be telling this to my sweet hiei any time soon. how horrid to think how my hiei's face would look if he ever knew..._

ironiclly, hiei looked up and saw his face in the mirorr. ' I don't recognise my self.' thought hiei.' I always thought I was alone... to think that I wasent really alone at all.'

_this is me...but I cant be me without having hiei and if I told him, I wouldnt even have that. this is how it shall be, this is the real me._

_kurama _

whoa! thought hiei. I didn't know this was the way that you felt...

this is the chapter that I promised you, hope you like! and remember, send in those che- I mean reviews! yea! thats it...reviews!

your hero, Daimien.


End file.
